


After the Game

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braim right after the Beast attack at the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Game

"What the hell was that Liam!? Going against that thing by yourself! What were you thinking!? God, I know you can be thick headed, but I didn't think you were stupid! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Liam sat on the bench with his head down, hand over the slowly healing gash on his side. He listened as Brett's voice bounced around the locker room. He swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that had been fighting to fall since the first eco of Brett's shouting.

"I was thinking that a lot of people were going to get hurt if I didn't so something. That they were going to die if I didn't help." His voice got stronger as he spoke, finishing with a hard stare that was just daring the older to argue with him. Brett just sighed, running his fingers through his curls he continued to pace in front of the younger wolf.

"I know that, I do. But you couldn't have waited literally ten seconds for us to come help you? You're strong, I get that, but you can't do everything on your own."

"I know that. I'll do better next time."

Brett sighed again and sat next to Liam on the bench. "I just worry about you, kid. I hate seeing you hurt. I'd hate it more if was ever worse then a few scratches."

Liam smiled at him. "I know. You don't have Scott as an Alpha and not gain a hero complex along the way."

Brett laughed quietly at that. "If that's not that truest thing I've ever heard, I don't know what is." He then pointed to Liam's side. "Let me take a look at that."

Liam pulled his jersey over his head so Brett could see the blood running sluggishly down his side. "Could be a lot worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"You could be dead." He smiled at the younger as he went to get the first aid kit. "I don't know if it'll heal faster when it's patched up, but it won't hurt."

He keeled in front of Liam and started to patch him up. It was quiet as Brett cleaned the drying blood to see that Liam was healing, though it was very slow. When he was finished he pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug, being careful of his side.

"Don't scare me like that again. Please." He muttered into soft hair. Liam pulled away when he felt a wetness falling down his neck, and it wasn't sweat. He cupped Brett's face in his hands.

"I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises. Comes with the job."

"I'll take what I can get." He smiled softly and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. A few moments later he pulled away just enough to speak. "I love you."

Liam smiled back at him, just as softly. "Love you too. Promise I'll wait for backup next time."

"That's all I ask. Come on, we should find the others. Find out what happened."

Brett kissed him one more time before Liam linked their fingers together and lead the way out into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> You know sometimes I go back and read my earlier writings and it's crazy to me that I was one of the first to write for this couple. Not saying I was important to them gaining traction or anything, just that's crazy how fast I saw that they would fit well together. Anyway, let me know what you thought, I wrote it pretty quickly since it's so short, but I really like it. And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
